


Awkward

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Headcanons inside, Romance, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Aqua has been invited to Cinderilla's castle to celebrate the end of the war but she has changed so much and she's not sure to fit in...





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Thank for your interest!!!
> 
> I'm doing my best with them and hope it pleases you!!! (also sorry for the possible mistakes, I'm not native speaker and have dislexia)  
Have a nice day!!

Since that day in the Keyblade Graveyard, since Terra was back in her live… Aqua never get the occasion to talk to him again.

He said…

He said he wasn’t worthy. He was ashamed by the path he had taken but the only thing that Aqua was fearing was… the fact he risked to slide back in the Darkness that way… She wanted to reach him, push back the Darkness, the scars, the memories… but she wasn’t that different of him because she kept her hairs long to remind her what she passed through… she still has so many physical scars to paint her skin… Sometimes, she tried to hide them. It depended of the mood and what she had to do. Here, she couldn’t picture herself showing so many scars while she was wearing a beautiful blue dress sprinkled with shiny sparkles, and lot of white or clear veils… So she put on long gloves to hide everything she could. Some part of her skin were lighter or darker, even a bit reddish, but nothing people would worry about.

In the fact, Aqua should be happy to have been invited to this ball in Cinderella’s palace, a big celebration of that Light coming back, but in fact…

In fact, if she could have avoid it, she would have.

She knew Terra was invited too and she knew Cinderella just wanted to thank them ‘as she should’ after what they did for them. All of this was normal for them but also… she didn’t feel ready to be with other people. She had been on her own for so long… she rested alone when all of that chaos was over… With Terra and Ventus, yes, but only caring for this last one in the end…

She really wasn’t ready.

But how could she have said ‘no’ to a friend? And maybe it was what will help her to see the World again?

Not like a dangerous place where you had to take care of everything but just a pleasant World where you could just have fun and think about nothing.

She hopped so…

Cinderella had talked about a big buffet so, at least, she could have food. Food couldn’t deceive her!

When she arrived at Cinderella’s castle, the party had already started. There were so many people. She knew none of them and there, more than ever, she just wished she could go toward the food. It was less dangerous… Though Ventus mentioned once a desert-like Heartless…

Aqua chased this idea, though she was really interested to see it, and walked through the ballroom. She moved slightly her head to greet people around her but she didn’t try more to enter in the conversation. They all seemed to be from upper class, and they all seemed to be… so difficult to talk with?

She walked between them and approached the buffet, taking a drink of something because she… just realized how Noble they were all. She had lost a lot of her manner in the Realm of Darkness and she didn’t want to suffer an accident…

As she stayed there, next to the big table, she saw people glancing at her. She wondered… was the awkward? Was she looking as if she was someone taking care of the buffet? Being sure it was always filled.

She wouldn’t be surprise.

Neither outraged.

She was okay with doing that.

But she also noticed that some of them were glanced at her, hesitating to approach?

She didn’t like that…

Didn’t like to overhear their discussions once in a while…

They seemed to respect her and yet fear her? The calm distance they were putting between them was… both awful and relieving. She didn’t know what to feel…

She had forgotten how humanity and socializing was awkward…

Honestly, at this point of the feast, Aqua was just searching Cinderella. If she saw her and talked a little with her, she would be free from her obligation, right?

She hoped so.

So, she searched after her.

If only she just could move out…

Aqua forced herself to let the buffet and to move around the room. The castle was so big, but tinier that she remembered strangely, and Cinderella could be anywhere. Aqua walked through this ocean of people, not knowing which one she preferred in the end, and glanced around. So many blond people were catching her eyes. None of them were Cinderella.

If only…

The music became softer.

“The time has come, in honor of the Prince and the Princess, and the restored peace, to invite a partner and dance,” the Duke said.

Aqua saw couple starting to swirl, men coming to invite ladies. They were softly dancing on the big circle formed by the ballroom. Aqua moved away, still seeking for her salvation…

She saw looks on her.

She was supposed to dance too but… no one offered to her to come. Some men looked her but seemed too afraid to come.

She wondered… was something wrong with her?

She looked her arms, the slight cleavage in a heart-shape while the rest was a turtle neck… could you see her scars there?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She swirled, ready to crush that hand, realizing it was maybe _that_ her problem… and she saw Terra.

He was standing there in a smoking. He was looking really good, a soft and elegant smile on his lips. Though, she knew him since so long, it was obvious he was a bit embarrassed.

“May I ask you to dance with me?” he asked.

“It’d be an honor for me,” she replied.

He caught her hand softly and she brought him to the ballroom, letting him place his hands so they could start swirling.

“I’m glad you asked me to dance,” she said.

Here, she didn’t feel the need anymore to run away…

“I’m sorry,” Terra said in a low voice. “I should have come to talk with you earlier.”

“You should,” she replied as they were swirling in the middle of others couple.

But she didn’t care much for them. There was really nothing else than him.

“I missed our conversations,” she said.

“I’m sorry.”

“You already said that, Terra,” she smiled. “It’s nothing. I missed talking to you but I understand you were… preoccupied. I was preoccupied too.”

“But you were stronger,” he said, making her turn around.

“Not really. I just had ten years to already think about that.”

A grin kept stretching her lips in the softest way. Terra felt his Heart beat. It wasn’t just her beauty, it was… her strength, whatever if she was denied it or not, her positivity.

He was a fool…

“I missed you too, Aqua.”

“Then… when the dance will be over, will we talk again?”

“Surely,” he replied. “Not that I really want this dance to stop. You’re lovely and I like… this,” he said.

“What a coincidence,” she smiled,” I like it too!”

Terra grinned back and he kept swirling with her, enjoying the feeling, loving to be next to her and having nothing in his mind, in his life, than her…


End file.
